Been a While
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: Stephanie comes back...with Jericho!


Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me they belong to the WWF, this is just a story, fiction, not real, so don't sue. The people own themselves. Spoilers: Through 3/25 Raw Summary: Just a little one-parter from an idea I got on a message board. ;) Rating: PG-13, for mild language  
  
Please R/R! Thanks!  
  
Jericho and HHH stood in the middle of the ring waiting to face off. This was the chance Jericho had been waiting for, for the past six months. He was finally getting his title shot against HHH at Summerslam. The only other rematch Jericho had received was the one two weeks after Wrestlemania at Raw. The disastrous triple threat match that he had had with Stephanie and HHH. He had tried his best to make sure that Steph wasn't the one who got pinned, but in the end she had been, and in turn had to leave the WWF. He had felt so guilty after that match, and vowed to get HHH in a rematch and get a measure of revenge for Steph, and reclaim the titles that we rightfully his. After all, he was a Living Legend.  
The match had been grueling for both men, and filled with a countless number of near-falls. Jericho had just missed a Lionsault, and HHH was getting the advantage. HHH started to kick Jericho in the back, when all of a sudden Stephanie ran down the ramp at full speed wielding a chair in her hands. HHH was unaware that anyone was coming up behind him, until the cold metal smacked him the back. He turned surprised eyes to Stephanie who just smiled evilly as she drove the steel chair into HHH's head. Of course, the ref had not seen this because he had been conveniently knocked out a few minutes earlier, and now lay prone in the ring. HHH fell to the ground in pain, and probably seeing a few stars, while Jericho smiled briefly at Stephanie, and covered HHH for the pin. By now the ref had awakened and counted the 1-2-3, and Jericho was once again crowned the Undisputed Champion. The ref handed him the belt as Steph held his arm up in victory. And then to the shock of everyone in the arena, fans, commentators, and wrestlers alike, Jericho took Stephanie into his arms and kissed her passionately. The even more shocking part was the fact that she kissed him back.  
After they broke apart, Jericho and Steph walked to the edge of the ring, where Jericho proceeded to hold the ropes for her, and together they walked up the ramp, hand in hand. They walked backstage still holding hands, ignoring the curious looks of other wrestlers and personnel. They finally reached Jericho's dressing room where they both collapsed on the couch.  
  
"You were great out there Steph." Jericho said.  
  
"Of course I was, I'm Stephanie McMahon."  
  
"Well, I guess I can't argue with that logic."  
  
"Well, when it's as good as mine is, I don't think you can."  
  
"Sometimes you make no sense Miss McMahon."  
  
"Isn't that what you love about me?"  
  
"Well, one of the things." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Just as their lips touched Vince McMahon walked into the room with a huge grin on his face. Jericho and Steph pulled apart quickly, trying to hide the guilty looks on their faces.  
  
"You two were great out there." Vince said enthusiastically.  
  
"And you're sure that I can come back right Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, the clause in your contract actually said that you couldn't be off TV for more than six months no matter what you've done to the contrary."  
  
"And thank you Jericho for finding that out." Stephanie said turning to him.  
  
"No problem sweetie, glad to do it." Jericho replied, kissing her temple.  
  
"Well, I have business to catch up on, you two be good."  
  
"Of course we will Daddy." Stephanie said giggling, as Vince left the room.  
  
"Are we really going to be good?" said Jericho with an adorable pout on his face.  
  
"Absolutely not." Stephanie grinned devilishly as she leaned towards him.  
  
(Monday Night)  
  
HHH stood in the middle of the ring, fuming from what had happened the previous night. He stood, looking ape-like, with a microphone in his hand, just about ready to demand what the hell was going on with Stephanie and Jericho.  
  
"Ok, so what the hell happened last night? One second I'm kicking Jericho's ass, and the next my wife comes out and smashes me over the head with a chair. I want the two of you to come out and explain yourselves."  
  
As if on cue, Jericho's countdown hit, and Jericho and Steph walked out together, both with microphones in hand.  
  
"Before we even begin to discuss what happened last night, I want to make one thing very clear to you Hunter. I am not your wife anymore, I am your ex-wife, and don't you forget it." Stephanie said.  
  
"I still want to know what the hell you're doing back after I sent your ass out of the WWF." Hunter said angrily.  
  
"Well Hunter, you didn't even glance at my contract did you? Of course I expected you wouldn't you big nosed asshole. If you look closely it says that I cannot be off TV for more than six months at a time, just one of the perks when you're the boss's daughter. And you can thank Jericho for finding this out for me." Stephanie smirked.  
  
"Why the hell would you want to help her Jericho?"  
  
"Simple Trips, you remember that kiss at Summerslam, well, that was just a sneak peek at what Steph and I have been doing for the last year or so. Remember all those times Steph wasn't in her room when you called, or the fact that she left you to rehab and came back to the WWF. Well, why do you think she came back Trips, and please don't tell me you're stupid enough to believe it was just to run ECW."  
  
"You mean, you two-" HHH said, with smoke practically coming out of his ears.  
  
"That's right Hunter, Jericho and I have been seeing each other for a long, long time. There's only so much of you one person can take, and I had had it up to here with you."  
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!"  
  
"Oh, no, no Hunter, just very unsatisfied. I wasn't lying when I said you came up a little bit short. And come on, do you really think that I could resist Chris Jericho? Unlike you Hunter, he has some class and charm, and good looks to boot. And he certainly makes up for what you lack, if you catch my drift."  
  
"You might have to explain it to him Steph, his peanut-sized brain might not get what you just said."  
  
"I get it Jericho." HHH said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to come out here, and show off our new alliance, and tell the world that we are much more than just 'business partners'" Jericho said.  
  
"And most importantly Hunter, we're here to make your life a living hell. So get used to being the loser, cause I have a feeling that's going to become a permanent name for you." Stephanie said while laughing evilly.  
  
"Well Trips, it seems like we played 'The Game' and won hands down." Jericho replied.  
  
And with that Jericho and Stephanie kissed, and walked backstage, leaving a humiliated Hunter standing alone in the ring. 


End file.
